Tentación
by Bet-sama
Summary: No sería más la muñeca de porcelana. No sería más la madre ejemplar, ni la esposa respetable. Sólo lo necesitaba a él. El demonio que la tentó. (One-shot) -M- (Two-shots Project)


Disclaimer: ningún personaje de Shaman King me pertenece.

Advertencia: Leer bajo su propio riesgo. (M: Muture content). Lemon explícito a mi estilo (XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Tentación<strong>

La situación se volvió insostenible.

Cogió la mano que le brindó el conductor de la limosina para poder bajar del vehículo. En una débil sonrisa le agradeció el gesto. No tuvo ánimos de decirle algo más porque deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa. Tomó la cartera del asiento, y se dirigió a paso firme a la entrada de la mansión que esperaba por ella. Una gran puerta de madera, de finos adornos labradas a mano, le dio la bienvenida nuevamente. Estaba en casa.

Sola otra vez.

Apretó los labios ante el pensamiento que, cuando le abrieran la puerta, nadie la saludaría. Nadie estaría ahí para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo y decirle lo mucho que le hacía falta. Aquel abrazo era sólo un sueño reconfortante que flotaba en los confines de su imaginación. Esta vez, nadie le haría ese sueño realidad. Sólo había una casa vacía ante sus ojos.

"Señora Tao. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

Miró a ambos lados y notó que la puerta fue abierta de par en par para que ella pasara. Dos sirvientas vestidas formalmente, le dieron la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el hombre mayor, le hizo una reverencia. Pestañeó varias veces para concentrarse en lo que hacía. Se avergonzó por la falta de tino de su parte al mostrarse tan abstraída.

"S-Si. Sólo necesito descansar" – Dijo nerviosa al dar unos pasos seguros dentro de la casa.

"¿Quiere que le preparemos el baño?" – Opinó la sirvienta de cabellos rojizos.

"No. Así está bien. Lo haré yo" – Comentó en una leve sonrisa.

"Como cree señora. Nosotros nos haremos cargo" – Insistió la sirvienta al querer acercarse.

"No. Yo lo haré" – Ordenó un poco más seria al extenderle la cartera que llevaba en el hombro. – "Déjalo en la biblioteca, por favor"

"Pero señora…"

"Necesito tiempo a solas en mi habitación"

"Como ordene señora Tao"

Ni una palabra más fue intercambiada por los sirvientes, que le dejaron espacio necesario para pasar a las escaleras principales de la casa. Se mordió el labio inferior al empezar a subir peldaño a peldaño hasta la planta superior. Le pareció irónico que quisiera estar sola en su habitación, cuando cada vez que entraba a la propiedad, se le revolvía el estómago al saber que no encontraría a nadie.

'_Señora Tao'_

Retumbó en sus oídos el honorífico que delataba su grado en la familia. Un honorífico que la hizo sentir incompleta. Siempre que lo escuchaba, la hacía apretar los puños y sonreír falsamente ante la atenta mirada de algún familiar o los amigos que preguntaban por su bienestar. El apellido sólo estaba después de su nombre para simbolizar el lazo de matrimonio, y el anillo que llevaba en la mano, era una joya más que adornaba el dedo anular, que la convertía en una muñeca de porcelana. Ella tenía que fingir que era la esposa feliz. Tenía que mostrarse como la orgullosa señora de Ren Tao.

Ese era su trabajo.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Dudó si abrir la puerta o no. La mano que cogía fuertemente el cerrojo, parecía temblar ante el tacto. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa y ansiedad al sentir que el pestillo no estaba puesto. Estaba muy segura que lo había cerrado muy bien antes de irse. Se preguntó que debía hacer.

Si abría la puerta, se perdería para siempre.

Se quedó ahí. Parada en la puerta sin siquiera moverse. Miles de pensamientos rondaban por su mente desde el instante que sintió la presencia desde el otro lado de la puerta. Alguien había abierto el cerrojo para entrar a la habitación, y estaba segura que no fue ningún sirviente, ya que ellos no ingresaban sin su permiso. Era alguien más que disfrutaba verla en aquella situación. Exhaló varias veces al dejar el cerrojo tranquilo. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para no caer de nuevo… ella no lo necesitaba.

'_Volveré en dos mes. Te llamaré si tengo tiempo. Men estará bien, es un niño fuerte'_

Apretó los ojos para evitar que cayeran las lágrimas que contuvo todo el camino, desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa. Había dejado nuevamente que Ren se llevara a su hijo, sólo para que siguiera conociendo Japón y lo entrenara como es debido, en el arte del shamanismo. Lo entendía, en verdad lo entendía; sin embargo, cada vez que Men retornaba de su viaje, era menos cariñoso con ella y le decía que no necesitaba que cuidaran de él. Hacía que se acrecentara su soledad.

Y Ren Tao…

En una mirada determinante abrió la puerta de la habitación. Entró en pasos seguros y se volvió para cerrarla, esta vez con pestillo. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos mientras esperaba algo. Cerró los ojos ante la mano masculina que sintió sobre la suya en el cerrojo, y la voz profunda que la hizo tiritar. Era una respiración fuerte que movía sus cabellos plateados, la hacía perder la noción del tiempo, y sobretodo, despertaba aquella ansiedad única.

"¿Por qué dudas tanto Jeanne?"

"¿Cómo… entraste?" – Logró preguntar en un susurro inaudible pero seguro.

"Como muchas otras veces"

"¿Sabías que se irían hoy?"

"Siempre lo sé. Siempre vengo a tu llamado"

La hizo girar. Jeanne quedó apresada entre ambos brazos del hombre alto, que ni dejaba que le llegara la luz de matices anaranjados del ocaso. Su sombra imponente la hacía parecer minúscula ante su presencia. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que su boca empezaba a escudriñar entre los rincones de su blanquecino cuello. Cada vez más la apretaba contra él, sus grandes manos viajaban por su espalda, abriéndose paso entre la fina tela de su corto vestido. Sentía que las piernas no le responderían más y caería por la falta de fuerza. Era electrizante. Simplemente no pudo contrarrestar un suspiro que escapó entre sus labios ante tal placentera acción… Aquel hombre la hacía perder el juicio de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre que la tentaba a seguir disfrutando del calor compartido, y que era muy peligroso que mantuviera en su habitación.

Hao Asakura.

"E-Espera" – Le pidió al hacer fuerza con sus brazos.

"¿Qué sigue ahora Jeanne?" – Suspiró cansado Hao al darle el espacio que indirectamente pidió. – "¿La parte que dices que 'no lo podemos hacer porque alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento'?" – Dijo de modo irónico al mirarla fijamente.

"Eso no es... lo que quise decir" – Comentó sonrojada.

"Tienes razón. Tal vez la frase de 'mi inservible esposo y amado hijo están de viaje, debo actuar de madre sufrida hasta que ellos regresen'. Creo que ese parece encajar muy bien."

"¿Madre sufrida? Yo nunca he dicho algo así" – Encaró molesta ante el calificativo.

"No explícitamente, pero lo veo en tu rostro cada vez que me apartas" – Le dijo al repasar el dorso de la mano por su mejilla. – "¿Eso es lo que deseas aparentar?"

"Es que… es injusto para mi hijo" – Comentó al desviar la mirada de los ojos negros – "Debemos detener esto"

"¿Desde el punto de vista de quien?" – Continuó al dejar su mejilla y coger su barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente. – "¿De la madre ejemplar o de la esposa respetable?"

Guardó silencio. No supo que contestar ante tal pregunta. Era demasiado tarde para considerarse madre ejemplar porque hasta los sirvientes hacían un mejor trabajo en atender a su pequeño hijo, y casi no lo veía, porque Ren se lo llevaba de su lado cada vez que podía. Como podía llamarse madre ejemplar si estaba con un hombre diferente al padre de su hijo en su habitación... Su mente le gritaba que acabara con esto, pero su corazón la amenazaba con morir si lo hacía.

Los pensamientos fueron aquietados por la boca de él que cayeron hambrientos sobre la suya. No supo corresponder hasta que sintió que poco a poco le pedía permiso para entrar. Pudo sentir su lengua viajar sobre la suya en suaves movimientos que la hicieron suspirar. Era un beso lleno de deseo que la embriagó hasta llevarla al ápice de sus fuerzas. Sintió que mordisqueaba sus labios y ambas respiraciones se volvieron agitados. Tuvieron que separase por falta de oxígeno.

"D-detente… esto no…" – Le susurró cerca de sus labios al sorprenderse por estar en aquellas condiciones.

"¿A quién debo obedecer?"

Lo sintió responder pacientemente mientras la apresaba contra la puerta. Su espalda quedó en contacto con la madera. Una de sus manos la acogió fuertemente de la nuca para que no se perdiera ningún detalle de sus ojos negros, y sintió como la otra mano intrusa se abrió paso entre sus muslos. Ignoró el corto vestido azul que llevaba puesto, y subió hasta llegar a la unión entre sus piernas. Fue una caricia suave y febril…

Gimió para él.

"¿A quién debo obedecer Jeanne?" – Repitió profundamente al relamerse los labios ante el rostro sonrojado. – "¿A tus palabras o… a tu cuerpo?"

"H-Hao" – Pronunció entre respiraciones rápidas al sentirlo mover sus dedos. Se abría paso entre ella, era más de lo que podía resistir.

"¿Lo ves? No puedes mentir"

"Es. Ahh… perturbarte y… ahhh" – Trató de hablar pero aquellos dedos eran tan experimentados que la hicieron apretar las piernas, y se cogió fuertemente de la solapa de su camisa para evitar caer. – "I-Inadmisible…"

"Eso lo hace más… ¿Cómo era la palabra?" – Se dijo en voz alta al detener los dedos súbitamente del cuerpo femenino, y se los llevó a la boca de manera provocadora para limpiarlos. Todo ante la atenta mirada femenina. – "Delicioso"

"Eres… incorregible" – Respondió sonrojada al apretar las manos sobre la solapas de la camisa para jalarlo más a ella.

"Podría pensar en algo mejor" – Dijo en una sonrisa irónica. – "Inteligente y sexy hubiera quedado más exacto"

"La que escogí te calza mejor"

"Entonces. Volviendo a mi pregunta anterior" – Expresó en una voz seria al mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. – "¿A quién debo obedecer?"

"Sólo a mi" – Respondió en un suspiro.

"Esa es mi chica"

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente en una pelea por dominancia. Olvidándose de su camisa, hundió ambos brazos en su cuello, mientras repasaba su nuca y cabello con sus manos. Gimió nuevamente entre sus labios, al sentir las manos masculinas por los muslos, que poco a poco generaba la fuerza necesaria para que las separara. Terminó por rodear su cintura con ambas piernas.

Se sintió literalmente en el aire.

"Escoja el lugar… 'my lady'" – Pronunció en un espacio entre los demandantes besos.

"¿Por qué tan… condescendiente?"

"Te daré elegir… antes que haga lo que quiera"

"A donde… puedas llevarme" – Le respondió sonrosada al desviarle la mirada.

"Perfecto"

Sintió nuevamente sus labios invadiendo su boca. Ambas manos tomaron posesión de sus caderas, y dejaron por fin la puerta de madera. Decidió dirigirse hacia la cama que descansaba a unos metros de ellos, en medio de la habitación. Era suficientemente amplia para acoger hasta cuatro personas, así que sobreviviría a lo que harían aquel día. Pensó erróneamente que elegiría quedarse en contacto con la puerta o las paredes… como hicieron algunas veces anteriores; sin embargo, era Hao Asakura y lo llenaba de orgullo poder acostarse con ella, en la misma cama que compartía con su actual esposo.

Una cama que ni siquiera podía contar alguna historia con Ren Tao.

Así como dejó su título de madre ejemplar, también su nombre de esposa respetable, quedó olvidado en alguna de las noches que compartió con el mayor Asakura. Aunque quiso terminar aquella aventura cuando perdió el control, siempre terminaban entre las sábanas como ahora. No podía culpar a nadie por su error y falta de voluntad, pero la necesidad que sentía dentro de ella era insoportable y tortuosa. Quería sentirse amada y querida como una esposa de verdad, no como una muñeca intocable de porcelana… un sentimiento que no pudo encontrarlo con Ren, porque su única noche juntos, fue cuando concibió a su pequeño hijo, después de su boda.

Una noche que nunca se volvió a repetir.

"Demonios" – Maldijo Hao al terminar de arrojar el vestido azul lejos de su presencia.

"¿Q-Qué sucede?" – Se sorprendió al sentir la insistente mirada. Estaba sobre ella y muy pendiente de cada detalle.

"Todavía no puedo creer que tengas un hijo"

"C-Cállate" – Expresó Jeanne sonrojada al arrojarle una almohada que tenía cerca. – "Me costó volver a lo que era"

"Eso ya lo sé" – Le sonrió perversamente al acercarse a su rostro, y acariciarlo son sus dedos. – "¿Quién crees que te ayudó en la tarea?"

"No seas presumido"

"Soy sincero, mi querida Jeanne" – Acotó al momento que repasaba un dedo por los contornos de su sujetador. – "¿Harías los honores?"

Sincero era el último adjetivo que se le ocurría para nombrar a Hao, pero por ahora no quería pensar en alguno otro. Se hizo un espacio entre ambos para llevar las manos hacía la espalda y personalmente abrir el imperceptible broche que mantenía unido el sujetador. Arrojó el objeto fuera de la cama y encaró a Asakura que parecía muy entusiasmado por continuar.

"Muy bonitos"

"Deja de mirarlos" – Dijo nerviosa al querer cubrir su delantera con las manos, pero fue detenida por las masculinas.

"Yo me encargo"

Sintió la húmeda boca viajar por los rincones de su cuello. De forma directa por la columna de su garganta y en formas circulares por la curvatura de su cuello. Le empezó a arranca suspiros cuando una de sus manos contuvieron uno de sus senos de manera súbita, tomándola por sorpresa. Fue un masaje placentero que la hizo coger fuertemente la sábana a su lado. La boca continuó el viaje, abriéndose paso entre el nacimiento de ambos montes perfectos, dejando marcas rojizas en la blanquecina piel. Electricidad empezó a recorrer su cuerpo una vez que se posesionó de uno de ellos con su boca, estimulando los botones rosados que fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante el contacto.

"Ahhh H-Hao"

No eran tan pequeños, ni tan grandes. De un tamaño exacto para las fuertes manos, lo estrujaran sin mucha delicadeza. Sus dedos tomaron un pezón comprimiéndolo, y que la hicieron abrir varias veces la boca, en gemidos de placer por la acción que no se detuvo por varios minutos. Se aferró a la fuerte espalda con los brazos. Las manos recorrieron por debajo de la camisa que llevaba, jalando con todas sus fuerzas como un pedido para que se deshiciera de ella. La respuesta fue inmediata al sentirlo que por fin dejaba su pecho para mirarla a los ojos y deshacerse de su camisa, que terminó en el mismo lugar que las demás prendas.

"¿Estás apurada?" – Le puso una sonrisa perversa al seguir con sus pantalones. – "Sólo tienes que pedírmelo"

"No… yo" – Respiró nerviosa y agitada a causa de las caricias anteriores y al verlo desabrocharse la prenda.

"Vamos Jeanne" – Dijo en una risa burlona. – "Creo que quedó claro lo que necesitamos"

"Deja de jugar"

"Uh-uh. No es la respuesta que espero" – Negó con la cabeza al patear lejos el pantalón que cayó al suelo. – "Di: 'Oh Señor Hao, hágame suya'. Con eso bastará"

"Estás… mal de la cabeza" – Expresó ruborizada hasta las orejas. – "Nunca diré algo así"

"Entonces, creo que puedo alargar la… pesadilla"

Las palabras quedaron en su garganta al sentir que tomaba sus tobillos entre sus manos, y la jaló hacia él. Sus piernas quedaron separadas entre su cintura. Lo vio esbozar una media sonrisa al repasar sus dedos por encima de la prenda que cubría la parte inferior, y en un movimiento largo, hizo que recorrieran la extensión de sus piernas, para terminar completamente desnuda y a su merced.

"Me agradecerás esto toda la noche"

"N-No muerdas esta vez"

"No prometo nada"

Negarse era lo último que haría, sólo pedirle que fuera más delicado. Maldijo entre dientes al no darle tiempo para prepararse mentalmente ante lo que continuó. Un gemido murió en su garganta al sentir la humedad de su boca recorrer parte de su femineidad. Era como si ese cuerpo no fuera suyo, y reaccionara ante los simples toques que daba con su lengua. Aquella parte estaba hinchada y sensible, que cualquier rose, estimulaba hasta la fibra más escondida de su ser.

"Ahhh H-Hao" – Gimió su nombre. – "Más… despacio" – Pronunció en un gemido más al retorcerse sobre las sábanas. – "¡Oh!"

"Él… alguna vez" – Dijo en espacios de tiempo al coger fuertemente sus caderas y seguir con la tarea de perder su lengua en su interior. – "¿Hizo algo como esto?"

"N-No"

"¿Ni una sola vez?" – Volvió a preguntar al mover en forma circular su boca, y al mismo tiempo que estimulaba el punto rosado con sus dedos.

"N-Nunca" – Respondió en una voz entrecortada al arquear la espalda por el intruso que sabía exactamente lo que quería. Era demasiada presión que llegaba en una ola inmensa. – "Ahh... Hao…"

Sus manos se perdieron entre las sábanas, como la única forma que tenía para contrarrestar la sensación única que estaba tan cerca de hacerla perder el juicio. Nunca en su vida alguien hizo eso por ella. Hao se encargó de despertar esa pasión y deseo que no creyó poseer. Pensó que tal vez era una mujer fría, que ni Ren Tao quería en su cama… hasta que Hao la tomó por primera vez, y la hizo querer más. Cada vez más.

"H-Hao…no…" – Gimió al poner uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos mientras abría la boca entre profundos gemidos. – "Puedo… más"

"Palabras mágicas Jeanne" – Dijo en una mueca de satisfacción al verla fuera de sí. Reemplazó la boca por ambos dedos que no dejaban de entrar en ella. – "Estás cerca Jeanne, lo puedo sentir"

"Hao…"

"¿Qué más?"

"Te… necesito"

"¿Y?"

"¡Oh Señor Hao, hágame suya!" – Le gritó completamente extasiada al cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar. Sintió que ese golpe de placer llegó sin previo aviso.

Ese adjetivo de posesión o cualquier palabra que saliera de ella en forma de súplica, era parte del aliciente que Asakura necesitaba para actuar. Simplemente como motivación para tomarla como nadie lo había hecho antes. Sintió aquella descarga que la dejó sin fuerzas, lo cual fue aprovechado olímpicamente por la otra parte. Su cuerpo era elevado entre ambos brazos. No supo en qué momento lo tuvo completamente desnudo apretado contra ella, tomándola fuertemente de las caderas. Cada parte de su piel en contacto con la suya, y específicamente aquella extensión palpitante, que quería abrirse nuevamente por los rincones de su ser.

"Mmmm"

"No pensé… que lo dirías"

"Ni yo…" – Respondió al tratar de enderezarse y poner ambos brazos sobre los hombros masculinos. Aún ponía en duda que pudiera continuar, pero los ojos negros y brillantes eran demasiado tentadores.

"¿Por qué… tenías que casarte?"

"Hao..."

"Nunca tendrás suficiente con Tao" – Insistió al momento de besar su cuello.

"No, no hagas esto" – Le pidió al abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Sabes que si no te ha tocado, porque estoy seguro que no lo ha hecho… es por una sola razón"

"Hao… lo sé"

"¿No te importa?"

"No… quiero pensar en eso" – Expresó tenuemente al pestañear varias veces para evitar el ardor en los ojos. – "Ahora no por favor"

"Tienes razón" – Suspiró cansadamente. – "No quiero agriar el momento… ¿Te escuché decir señor Hao?"

"No me lo recuerdes" – Ahogó una risa al sentir que su espalda lentamente chocaba con las sábanas. – "No te lo mereces"

"Eso lo veremos"

Se miraron una última vez al juntar sus labios en un beso estremecedor, que difería mucho de los miles anteriores que parecían más impulsivos y con un fuerte deseo de pertenencia. Fue lento, saboreando cada rincón de la boca del otro, como si hubiera el tiempo suficiente. Como si recién se conocieran.

El ritmo quedó olvidado por la rápida intromisión que realizó Hao en el cuerpo femenino. Se estremeció por completo al sentirlo en toda su extensión entre sus piernas. Ahora recordaba exactamente como se sentía estar con un hombre, que no tenía reparos en llevarla en conocer lo que significaba placer; por el contrario, estaría más que animado en seguir hundiéndose en ella infinidad de veces. Impregnándose dentro de la piel, hasta que quedara profundamente satisfecha con su presencia.

Pudo sentir el movimiento profundo y lento dentro de su cuerpo, en zonas que no pensó posible que existieran, pero siempre tuvieron que estar ahí. Se aferró a su espalda entre gemidos vivos y altos a causa de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Se animó a hablarle al oído y decirle que lo hiciera más rápido, porque sino no iba a durar, pero la respuesta que consiguió, fue la contraria. Salió completamente de ella, y entró profundamente, que la hizo gritar por el rozamiento directo con el punto rosado.

"¿D-Decías?" – Dijo en un sonido intenso. Iba a maldecir en cualquier momento. Era tan pecaminoso que no podía ser el cielo.

"Hao" – Gimió su nombre al apretar ambas piernas en su cintura. – "M-Muévete"

"¿Quién… te crees que eres?" – Preguntó en una voz gutural. Mordió uno de sus senos que la hizo sobresaltarse. – "¿Así… no es mejor?"

"Ahhh… no vas… a durar"

"Soy una… sexy batería inagotable"

"Idiota"

"No me hago responsable"

Eran aquellos momentos donde deseaba reír, pero no pudo. No pudo porque hizo caso a su petición, y el 'señor Hao Asakura' comenzó a moverse dentro de ella como si no existiese un mañana. Tuvo que cogerse firmemente a su cuello, para seguir el ritmo de sus fuertes embestidas que la hacían arquear la espalda. Sintió su mirada atenta y llena de satisfacción ante cada expresión de placer. Cada vez que juntaban sus labios, no duraban mucho tiempo en aquella actividad por el éxtasis compartido. La boca masculina se perdía nuevamente por su cuello, haciendo explícitos sus gemidos profundos y ásperos. No sería Hao sino le decía palabras sucias al oído.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente al escucharlo decir entre espacios de tiempo que deseaba estar con ella, amenazó contra la vida de Ren Tao para que cuidara su espalda porque en cualquier momento ella ya no estaría más en su casa a su regreso, que si era necesario se la llevaría secuestrada por la puerta principal, y que le haría un tatuaje en forma de estrella en el trasero para que todos supieran que era suya, y de nadie más.

Lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos. No era nada romántico a la hora de expresarse, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Tan sinceras que podía imaginarse cada escena como la película más esperada… Quería creer en sus palabras.

El tan ansiado momento llegó. No pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera el gemido ahogado que nació en su garganta. Se cogió fuertemente a las sábanas para evitar rasguñar la espalda de Hao como la última vez, sino pasaría toda la noche quejándose por el roce con su camisa y saldría semidesnudo a la calle. ¡Dios!

No se había dado cuenta los tantos recuerdos que tenía con él.

Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas. El peso se volvió imperceptible porque el shaman había contenido caer encima de ella al hacer fuerza en sus brazos sobre la cama. Sudaba a mares pero parecía que no le importó hacer un esfuerzo extra. Lo sintió deshacer su unión, para caer a su lado como un saco de arena. Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes y jurándole que la próxima vez se portaría peor.

"Esto… recién comienza"

No supo que decir. Sólo necesitaba sentirlo nuevamente, no le importaba de que manera. Mirándolo en una media sonrisa, aún sonrojada y compartiendo la misma esencia, se arrojó a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

"¿Jeanne?"

No quería dejarlo ir.

Empezaba a ver una tenue luz encendida en la casa antes vacía.

**-Fin-**

**N/A:** Quise poner una grosería por el entusiasmo, en muchas partes del fic principalmente, pero prefiero ponerlo aquí (:P) jaja no, mejor no.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cumplí con dejar la advertencia, así que por algo llegaron hasta aquí. Dejé a Hiroyuki Takei de lado e hice mi propia post-versión de mi una de mis parejas favoritas. (Todos los personajes le pertenecen a él) Si hay más o no, dependerá de los lectores y sus comentarios, aunque personalmente me gusta hasta donde está.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
